


My Two Valentines

by doctornineandthreequarters



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christopher Diaz is a Sweetheart, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29455356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: “Happy Valentine’s Day!” There were two large piles of gifts on the table. They were identical, each pile having the same balloons, flowers, teddy bears, and ridiculous amounts of chocolate and other sweets."Buck.” His boyfriend just smiled, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. “Don’t you think this is too much?” Buck tilted his head, confusion flitting across his features. “I mean, all of this? For me?”---Or, Eddie is confused by the sheer amount of gifts on Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 253





	My Two Valentines

**Author's Note:**

> Did I need to post TWO Valentine's Day stories today? No. Did I share [this post](https://buddievision.tumblr.com/post/643132888735514624/buck-be-like#notes) with the discord and be told that I had to write this idea? Yes. 
> 
> So, this is their fault (and also mine, but shhhhh).

Look, Eddie loved his boyfriend. He really did. He loved how sweet Buck was. He loved how Buck lit up when he was happy. He loved that big dopey grin Buck got after he kissed him. He loved how much Buck loved Christopher and how he would do anything for the boy. He loved Buck more than most things in the world (besides Christopher, but Buck had told Eddie he wasn’t allowed to love him more than Christopher).

But what he didn’t love was the sweet shop that had exploded on his dining room table.

Eddie knew that Buck had been excited about Valentine’s Day. He hadn’t stopped talking about it for the past few weeks, which had been surprising since Buck had never been interested in Valentine’s Day in the past. But then they had started dating a few months ago and Buck became positively giddy about Valentine’s Day. 

Eddie just hadn’t expected this. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day!” There were two large piles of gifts on the table. They were identical, each pile having the same balloons, flowers, teddy bears, and ridiculous amounts of chocolate and other sweets.

“Buck.” His boyfriend just smiled, his bright blue eyes shining with happiness. “Don’t you think this is too much?” Buck tilted his head, confusion flitting across his features. “I mean, all of this? For me?” Buck laughed and now it was Eddie’s turn to be confused.

“Eddie this isn’t all for you,” Buck explained. “I mean, yes, the right half of the table is for you. But the left half…” Buck stopped as they heard the telltale sign of Christopher’s crutches.

“Buck!”

“Superman!” Buck squatted down hugging Christopher tightly, the boy grinning widely. “Happy Valentine’s Day!” Christopher giggled as Buck pulled away. 

“Whoa!” Christopher noticed everything on the table. “Dad, what’s this?” Eddie glanced at Buck, who grinned. 

“Ask Buck,” Eddie said, nodding towards his boyfriend. Christopher looked at Buck, who was still grinning like the Cheshire Cat. 

“Well I needed gifts for my two Valentine’s,” Buck said. Eddie raised an eyebrow but Christopher spoke up before he could.

“But I thought dad was your Valentine,” Christopher said. “Because you guys are dating now and I have to stay here with Abeula so you and dad can have a Valentine’s Day date night.” Eddie glanced at Buck because he still didn’t understand what was going on. 

“Well,” Buck said, squatting down so he was at eye-level with Christopher. “I was hoping I could have two Valentine’s this year because you two are a package deal and I want to show both of you how much I love you.”

Eddie just stared at his boyfriend, that stupid warm feeling of love running through him. It was strange how he had been in love before but had never felt like this, had never felt so loved and cared for and safe. And the fact that Buck loved Christopher as much as he loved him? Well, that was just the icing on the cake. 

“So dad and I are both your Valentine’s?” Christopher asked and Buck nodded. “Cool!” He then hugged Buck again, earning a grin from the blonde. “I love you Buck.”

“Love you too kid.” Eddie smiled as Buck kissed the side of his head before standing up. “Now, the left side of the table is all yours. And maybe the right if you ask your dad nicely.” He had brought his voice down to an exaggerated whisper, but Eddie still rolled his eyes since he could clearly hear them. Christopher just giggled before going to inspect the goods on the table. 

“So?” Buck asked, walking over to Eddie. 

“You, Evan Buckley,” Eddie began, bringing his hands up to cradle Buck’s face. “Are too amazing and good for this world and me.” Buck just stared at him, his blue eyes tracking Eddie as he spoke. “I don’t know what I did to deserve you, but I love you so much.”

Eddie gently pulled Buck towards him, smiling as the taller man melted into him. Buck’s hands landed at his waist, a soft anchor keeping him from falling too deep into the kiss. Eddie didn’t know what he had done to deserve someone so sweet and wonderful as Buck. He didn’t know what cosmic power in the universe had allowed this wonderful person to love him and his son. But he did and he wanted to hold onto that soft feeling of love for as long as he could. 

“I love you too,” Buck whispered, barely pulling away from Eddie to say it. “Almost, as much as I love him.” Eddie chuckled as he let his forehead rest against Buck’s.

“Well that’s good,” Eddie said, a wry smile crossing his face. “Because it’ll be your job to deal with him when he comes down from the sugar high.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr? ](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
